Love Can Be With Happiness, Or Sadness
by Karkatsbabe
Summary: Trenderman goes back and visits the grave of his lost love on February 13th, just before midnight. A letter is delivered to him with her last words. Happy Valentine's Day!


I looked at the sky and thought back on my lost love.

_"You know I'm here for you. I love you, Trender, and I want to stay with you!"_

I could still hear her voice as she had said such sweet things to me. She had been a unique human, a very strange woman to be sure. She was everything that I had never thought to ask for.

She had been so beautiful, so smart, so . . . mine.

But I had been foolish and had let the time slip away from me, and it was my absence that had driven her over the edge. It was my fault, it had to be.

_"Trender, please don't go. I need you here, I . . . No, never mind. Just, be safe where ever you go."_

What had she wanted to say to me? The last thing she had said to me had been cut off, and I had no idea what it was that she meant to say.

"Excuse me, sir." I turned to see a man in a trench coat, very tacky. Good thing I had on concealing clothing or he would have run away screaming. "Are you Mr. Trender Man?"

"Yes." I hid a scowl as he mispronounced my name.

"I was told to wait near here for you." He started to dig through his pockets and I found myself curious for the first time since I heard of my love's death. "Ms. Morticia Butler said that you would eventually come here, though probably at night, like now, and that I needed to give you this letter."

I gently took the letter and looked between it and the headstone that belonged to Morticia.

"Thank you." I could barely choke out the words.

"You're welcome, sir. I am sorry for your loss." I watched as he bowed and left, not even giving me his name.

"You always were a mystery, my dear." I said softly as I gazed at her final resting place. I opened the letter and started to read it by the light of the moon.

* * *

_"Dear Trender,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. It probably won't since I am most likely not among the living any more. I've been thinking of what to put in a letter to you ever since you left. That was almost four months ago at this point.  
_

_I know you're sad, possibly heart broken, but I'm glad that you've received this letter. It means that you've visited my grave._

_There was something I wanted to tell you before you left, but I didn't want to hold you back by saying it. I was pregnant."_

* * *

I froze, my hands clenched the paper hard. I didn't think that humans and . . . whatever I am could _**conceive **_a child_._

* * *

_"I know that it is shocking, I myself was quite shocked. But I was so elated to know that I would have a baby to call my own. I had resigned myself to having either no child or adopting, and this just made me so happy that I cried when I got the news._

_You left the next day, before I could tell you. and I then decided as you were leaving that I wasn't going to keep you tied down. _

_It was not long after your departure that I started to grow weak, and the doctors could find no reason for it. They also don't know what is in my lungs, but they said that I had a short time to live, which is why I have already arranged my funeral and everything between then and now. I even have a woman to look after our baby after I'm gone.  
_

**_.0.0.0._**

_It's been a week since I started writing this letter to you, and I can feel myself growing weaker by the minute. I apologize for my handwriting, my hand shakes for no reason and it is getting harder to control my motor functions.  
_

_I . . . I lost the baby, I miscarried and I barely survived it. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I wasn't strong enough to keep her, she only grew in me for five months but I loved her so much. I had her buried next to my plot, so that I could always be with her. I named her Gwendalynne Belle Butler, I thought it was nice and that it would have suited her if she had been able to grow up.  
_

_I'm sorry some of the words are smudged, I'm crying as I write this. I wanted you to see her, but you never got the chance and I only held her once before they took her away to bury her."_

* * *

I lowered the pages and looked, for the first time, at the area next to Morticia's grave. A white marble headstone was next to her black one. An image of a lily and the sun were carved into it with the name of my daughter in flowing script.

I knelt in front of it and gently traced the carvings. A shine by the headstone caught my attention and I picked it up to see that it was a key with my name attached.

* * *

_"It's been another week since I last wrote. I'm in a hospital now. I can't walk very far and I can barely pick up this pen that I'm writing with. I won't be able to write after this._

_I love you, I want you to know this. You have given me opportunities that I wouldn't have had if I hadn't met you, fallen in love with you and I'm so happy that I did. I've been overjoyed since I heard that you returned my feelings._

_I know that you aren't human, but you have more 'humanity' than the humans do. I'm glad I got to meet your brothers, I'm glad that I gave you my heart and I'm glad that you gave me yours._

_Please be safe. I'm giving you my home to live in since you said that you mainly travel without a concrete place to stay. The key is enclosed and I want you to remember me in a good light, no matter how we met._

_Goodbye,_

_Love, Morticia."_

* * *

I put my head in my hands and tried to not lash out.

"I'm such an idiot!" I was yelling and screaming and I didn't care if anyone heard me. If I hadn't left, I could have been with her when she was losing her strength, I could have . . . "I could have done something."

A small dingy sound brought me back to reality.

"Hello. I had this message play for Valentine's Day every year at midnight. I love you and I wish you a happy day of love. This was Morticia Butler and I thank you for visiting me on this day."

Another ding signaled that the message was over.

I whispered brokenly back to the nothingness.

"I love you, too."

_**THE END**_

* * *

_**Author's Note~  
**_

Happy V-Day! A day of love, whether it be tragic, happy, or of the lack of it.

.

I can't always write happy things, as Trenderman now knows. The poor, fashionable guy needed some love. Even if it was in passing, and I kind of regret making his love life shit in this fic. I also feel bad for killing Morticia of mysterious, unknown causes.

.

It's also short because if was longer, it would take longer.


End file.
